marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season 3
Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes season 3 is the fiction third season to the cult hit show of the same name. It finishes all plot points established in season two, introduces more new characters and Avengers who join the team. The series all has further connectivity with it's sister show, Wolverine and the X-Men. The shows crossover and share characters. Main plot points established in season 3 are Surtur and his army, Planet Hulk, Captain America losing his powers, the crossover with the X-Men, the team splitting into multiple factions and various other plot points. Episodes # A v X - In the aftermath of the battle with Galactus the heroes of Earth return to their respective teams as the avengers are seen as heroes. The mysterious brotherhood of mutants attack the united nations as New York is damaged as the X-Men and the avengers come head to head looking for the same people. Meanwhile the villainous Maximoff twins see the Avengers as an escape from the mutant war. # Turncoats '- When the Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver turn up at the Avengers mansion the team receives negative media backlash and the arrival of the sentinels, looking to the mutant fugitives. Cap and Hawkeye see more in the duo and protect them from the robotic killing machines. # '''Forged in Fire '- The twins are forced to prove they're worth as themselves, the Avengers and the now escaped and terminally Ill Captain Marvel defend the invasion of earth from the fire demon Surtur and the brainwashed enchantress. Captain Marvel begins to redeem himself as a hero. # 'Forged in Fire - Part 2 '- The Avengers lead a counter-attack against Surtur and attempt to banish him back to his realm. Meanwhile Captain Marvel passes his mantle on to Carol who becomes the new captain Marvel as Mar-Vell redeems himself in a self sacrifice to stop Surtur. Meanwhile the team splits as Thor returns to Asgard to prevent Ragnarok and Iron Man retires to be in the field less and control the avengers without entering combat. he passes the leadership of the team to Cap. # 'Masters and Students '- the assassin crossbones breaks Red Skull out of prison as the winter soldier is hot on his tail. With the return of Arnim Zola all of the people who survived World War II face off as time catches up to them, with Cap finally beating Red Skull, only to be shot by crossbones, losing his powers and becoming an old man. He passes the shield to Bucky as he goes underground to hunt Crossbones # 'Secret Avengers '- As Bucky is distrusted in the new team, Carol becomes the new leader as Captain Marvel. Steve secretly recruits Beast, Black Widow, Scott Lang and Quake into the secret Avengers as they infiltrate HYDRA and face the Hood, a new head of HYDRA. # 'A Dare with the Devil '- The Avengers once again meet the heroes for hire, sans Ant man who left without warning. Together they search for the Kingpin, the mysterious leader of the Maggia, as well as the vigilante daredevil. # 'Armour Wars '- # 'Age Of Ultron '- Ultron returns and once again captures wasp to attempt to create his bride, Jocasta. Scarlett witch and vision lead the avengers as Carol is in 42. In the ensuing battle Hulk is shot into space by Ultron, ending up being captured by aliens. Jocasta is freed and Ultron once again defeated, with the avengers attempting to program Jocasta to help the avengers. # 'Ragnarok '- # 'Ragnarok - Part 2 '- # 'Atlantis Attacks! '- The Avengers team up with oceanographer Walter 'Stingray' Newell to investigate strange underwater activity, only to find the Atlantis of legend, with a civil war stirring over the half mutant/half Atlantean prince Namor. After the battle ensues Stingray joins the team as their underwater member, protecting a new hydro-base for the team. # 'Old Ties '- Hawkeye, Yellowjacket and Black Panther return to Wakanda to investigate sightings of the re-formed Masters of Evil as they reflect on the sins of the past, and finally see Wonder Man come full circle and leave the masters. # 'The Hood '- # '''Strikeback - the master of evil strike back against the avengers as they team up with Ultron and a younger version of Kang destroy the avengers mansion, forcing half the team to take refuge at the new Hydro-base while Hawkeye, Wonder man and the newly activated Jocasta head west with Zemo hot on their trail. # Go West '- # '''Copycat '- # '''Planet Hulk - # Wings of Redemption '- the secret Avengers are still tracking down HYDRA, something government agent Sam Wilson, the falcon, is doing too. Steve is separated from the team but Falcon comes to the rescue, all while teaching Cap the ideas of redemption and the fact that he should not kill Crossbones. Together the two track down crossbones and find a cure to Cap's condition, finally letting him escape, Steve coming to peace with HYDRA and Crossbones without craving revenge. # '''The Cabal '- # 'World War Hulk '- # '''Dust To Dust - The Avengers and their many allies face the final battle against Thanos and the Cabal. They assemble the greatest team yet as Thor, Hulk, Iron Man and Captain America unite once again to be the heroes they always were. Redemption, sacrifice and love overwhelm the grand finale of A:EMH # Epilogue '''- twenty years later Miles Morales, Nova, Cassie Lang and Scarlett witch's twin children Speed and Wiccan are the new avengers. they face off against a new version of Ultron but cannot do it alone, forcing older versions of the original six avengers to return to the fray to assemble once again. Characters Avengers * '''Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel - The new leader of the team. upon Mar-Vell's death he passes the mantle of captain to her, and with Tony, Thor and Steve all gone she leads the team. * Janet Van Dyne / Wasp - The most loyal member of the team, Janet remains at the heart until the end. * Tony Stark / Iron Man - Tony leads the team briefly after Galactus, but soon retires to lead the avengers from outside the action. Realizing the world needs heroes he steps back and becomes more of a manager for superheroes and the avengers. He returns briefly to fight Thanos but soon then returns to his position of commander. * Thor Odinson / Thor - Thor remains a big hitter for the team, loyal as always. He does return to Asgard briefly to stop Ragnarok from happening but returns to face the Cabal. * Bucky Barnes / Captain America - After Steve is shot and loses his powers and youth, he goes underground and passes the Shield to Bucky, the ex-villain who us distrusted by his team and forced to become the hero he never was. * T'Challa / Black Panther - Another mainstay of the team, T'Challa is a integral member of the Avengers, all the up until his death at the hands of Thanos. He dies in peace and names Clint the new leader of Wakanda as the two put aside they're differences. * Bruce Banner / The Hulk - The team's loose cannon, Bruce has fully controlled his powers and came to terms with the hulk, until he is shot into space and ends up in a gladiatorial arena. he returns to earth as a king with an army, looking for revenge * Hank Pym / Yellowjacket - The deranged alter-ego of Hank Pym, Ant Man. Hank sticks to his reckless ways but comes more to terms with his mental state, with Wasp helping him redeem himself, as the two fall in love. Though he was never the same man again, he embraced his changes and Janet. * Victor Shade / Vision - The android was a loyal and powerful member of the team, helping adjust the Maximoffs to the team, which lead him to falling in love with Wanda, much to some members' confusion. * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlett Witch - The powerful mutant and ex-brotherhood of mutants member becomes one of the avengers' most powerful members. She also falls in love with the Vision and later has twin children who later join the avengers. * Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver - The hot headed ex-brotherhood member is the cocky but good-willed speedster. He is generally distrusted in the new team, but the Vision shows him how to be a true hero. * Sam Wilson / Falcon - The last member to join the Avengers, he is a government agent, who after helping Steve regain his powers is welcomed into the team. * Walter Newell / Stingray - The Oceanographer who helped the Avengers in Atlantis, he becomes a minor avenger who looks after the team's hydro base. Avengers West Coast * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * James Rhodes / War Machine * Bobbi Morse / Mockingbird * Simon Williams / Wonder Man * Jocasta Secret Avengers * Steve Rogers / The Captain * Scott Lang / Ant Man * Natasha Romanov / Black Widow * Hank McCoy / Beast * Daisy Johnson / Quake Heroes for Hire * Danny Rand / Iron fist * Luke Cage / Power Man * Matt Murdock / Daredevil X-Men * Logan / Wolverine * Jean Grey * Robert Drake / Iceman * Scott Summers / Cyclops * Kitty Pride / Shadowcat Fantastic Four * Reed Richards / Mr.Fantastic * Susan Storm / Invisible Woman * Johnny Storm / Human Torch * Ben Grimm / The Thing Other * Peter Parker / Spider Man * Doc Sampson * Beta Ray Bill * Captain Marvel / Mar-Vell Villains The Cabal * Thanos * Ultron * Kang the Conqueror * Red Skull * Amora the Enchantress Category:Jaga 321 Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes